The New Girl?
by SweetSadia
Summary: Ok what do you do when your a new girl, and you started a high school in a new country and in the middle of the semester....? well nothing you become POPULAR! well sort of....
1. The beginning!

"Honey, hurry up and get out of bed you will be late for your new school and you know how it important it is to have a first impression." yelling at me from down below is my mum " Dont make me come up there!"

Ok maybe im being a bit stubborn, but still would you like to join a high school in the middle of the term or i mean "semester" as they say it here in a new country? No i thought so i hate it here in America, it stinks here i want to go back to England where people are friendly .But that cant happened because of my dad and he wanting a better life in America, nonone cares about my feeling or asks me for things ever!

" Jamie! get out of bed NOW!'

"Fine im out what do i do next? Serngent!" mockingly

" Dont imtate me please, im a busy geting your brothers to eat without fighting." she picked up a shoa near the stairs " And i dont want to take care of you like your one of them because i know how much you want to look like a big girl."

"Mum i am big im 15 turning on 16!" i cried

" Well start acting like it! get ready in 15 minutes im taking you there."

Ok got to get ready im gonna go at lighting speed, faster than i got ready than i did before!

25 minutes later...

Ok im done got ready, and im in the car entering the school gate. This place is looks like it does in the movies, it got a football team, cheerleaders, lockers the lot!

Mum's meeting the headteacher to discusse what my timetable is, while im taking in the sites. whoa this place is really big, it will take me forever to learn the whole building...RING RING!

Huh? i think its the bell the whole corridor is crowded with cheerleaders, jocks , nerds, goths you get the idea... Finally Mmum is finshed and now i can start the school and hunt for my next lesson, she kisses me on the cheek in front of the whole school . Luckly they didnt see that, but as mum left i walked around to find my locker i felt eyes on me. A crowded whispering, as they watched me i felt something in front of my foot. it was a book! I tripped right in front of everyone and fell down in front of the shoes of the most cutest boy i have ever seen!

This time everyone saw!


	2. My first day at high school!

Ow!  
Face flat!  
As i was getting up from the floor, i could hear laughter all around me.I never felt more humilated in my entire life, but as i was getting up i saw a hand. It was the cute boy, he gave me his hand so he could help me up! I gave him my hand and he helped me up as he was helping the laughter died down, well mostly a geeky looking boy with the book i triped over in his hand. While he was laughing his head off!  
I felt like i wanted to run away and cry, and for some reason the boy who let got of my hand by now staring at me sensed it too.

"Hey Neil! Whats so funny? huh? the fact that someone fell over your king-sized book!" He seemed angry when he said it.  
"Well no its because that she..." He was scared.  
"Well NO!, its not right there is no excuse for it i want you to say sorry to..." He looking at me now.  
"Jamie." i said quietly as possible.  
" To jamie!" He again raised his voice.  
" Sorry Jamie." He said quietly.

I was by now bright red! everyone in the corridor was silent and only watching me, the boy and Neil. As the silent carried on Neil walked away, and by then the knew it was over. So they too carried on doing what they where doing before.

" Hi looks like you toke quite a fall." He said sweetly he now once again faced me.  
" Uh...hah?" I stuttered i wasnt ready for that to happen.  
" Anyway im Peter and you look new here, where are you from?" he asked.  
"P..eter.." i wandered in my mind.  
" Pardon?" he looked into my eyes i can feel my face going red.  
Get it together, and talk to the boy! i told myself " Im from England." i repled Yes! score good now keep it going.  
"Jamie huh? not a usual name for a girl, and England, i guess your quite far off from home." He said while scraching his face " You could say that." I answered proudly.  
" Ok Jamie, well i got to go to my next lesson do you know where to go?" He said.  
" No! ill be fine i can find it ,dont worry." I lied through my teeth, i didnt want him to think that i cant even find a room and that he has to stick up for me. No way that was never the case with any one, so it will stay the same." I got to go." I said " Ill maybe see you around?" I asked this time.  
"Er...yeah sure why not see you around Jamie." He smiled and turned around and left.

Oh man i do wished that i did ask for directions, sometimes im soooooooooo thick! But the day had been a brezze, i was able to find my lesson no trouble. I was doing rather well for a new girl noneone asked me who i was or am i new or nothing like i expected, i just sat listened , watched and learned.Until lunch, at the cafateria i got my lunch, payed for it but the problem was WHERE THE HELL DO I SIT! Everyone seemed to have some sort of seating plan, the popular kids at one , the goths, the neards, the jocks...And since i hadnt talked to anyone apart from Peter, i didnt have anywhere else to sit. I decied to walk to a table and that is where i saw a group of people, not like the popular kids and the jocks or the neards and the goths. They seemed to look like high school kids that were normal, so i sat on a free seat from that table. All was going well, i was being ignored but at least i had somewhere to sit. Untill i heard the two words that will ruin the rest of my day and my clothes...

FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. I WANT TO GO BACK HOME!

**Chapter 3: I WANT TO GO BACK HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I didnt notice it untill i was covered, in food of all sorts fries, pizza , custard you name it i was in it! It seemed like all the food was directed at me, by this time everyone in the hall was staring at me.I couldnt take it, it felt like all my high expections and happy thoughts were just covered in the food i was in.

I tried to look like i didnt care, and when everyone got distracted by two boys having a argument. I tried to make my way out slowly but surely, but still fate had it in for me.

As i made my way out, quietly trying to be unnoticed. when i accidently slipped on a peice of bannana peal like in those boring, old comedie shows. And fell flat on my back, what is with me and falling flat! Around the same time the argument stopped, and everyone managed to see me fall flat once again.

I got up to see everyone laughing their heads off, once again no surprise.I made my way to the door when i heard one blued-eyed blond girl, sitting on the popular table next to peter say...

"Huh like what a clumpsy idiot! like i understand the tripping over the book." She stopped to take a breath

"But this...this is just stupidness, what a big fool. Figures thats shes from England!" She said loud enough that it echoed all around the room, so everyone could hear.As soon as she said that, everyone's heads turned to face me im really sick of it now.

I just pretended not to hear it, and walk off to the tolilet where i could be left alone.I speed-walked towards the door, as i left i could hear silence.Untill i heard a boy start to laugh again,and everyone else.

At this point i ran to the toilet, none-one came to find me or nothing, at all i never felt so alone in my entire life. I wished that i was back in England, thats when the tears came out of nowhere. I reched the tolitet quick enough to make sure that none-one saw.

I hate America! its horrible and cruel, i wish i was back home.I thoguht that it was quite good here that i could get used to it. But no! i had to be so clumpsy and trip up, at every possible moment that i was being watch by the whole school! Why am i so stupid, i fell second time ofthe day in front of them.I must be entertainment value or something...

Thats when it hit me!...

IM CURSED!...

**A.N: )Ok people i hope u like this chapter i know its really short but i dont know how to make it longer.ill work on the next one, but im gonna post it later than norm...really sorry!**


	4. Its good to be me!

Chapter 4: Its great to be me!

2 Weeks later...

" Hey Jamie, you coming to the audtions?" Yelled a girl called madison others call her maddy.

"Course wouldnt miss it for the world" I threw back two thumbs up and a sweet smile." See you there!"

I was wearing a blue tanktop, with demim jeans and converses. I put my hair into a ponytail because im feeling girly today. After the whole food fight problem, i sort of what's that word?...popular. I dont know how but theres only one way to talk through it.

Ok here i go...

2 weeks earlier...

The day after the food fight...

Stares stab me as i walk past, everyone is staring at me but im use to it by now. I carry on like i cant see them, like i dont know that they are staring. After a while the attetion shifted towards a girl not just any girl, the popular girl. Her name is Paige , gorgous paige to some. Long wavy blond-highlighted with a hint of brown hair, ocean blue eyes and a killer smile that makes the boys melt. She is the captain of the cheerleaders, she manged to to get the attention because she is wearing the lastest dress or whatever im not really into those stuff. She does a catwalk style walk across the hallway, oh yeah did i say that she is also rich?.

"Great dress, love it such style looks better on you than it did on the models i think." Came from a geekish looking girl from the crowd.

"Huh well you think do you?" Paige asked quizztively.Walking towards her, while the crowd divides and faces the girl and Paige.

" Yeah it looks very stylish and cool." the girl answered back

"Well i guess you know about style and cool right?" She answered back with a hint of scarasim and rudeness.

"Well..i ..er..um.." She was turning red as she stuttered.

"Well, i love your clothes...er..what is it?" She joked at her expense and waiting for everyone else to as well. Which they did! the girl seems to be wishing that she didnt want to say anything at all and to let the popular parade continued.

"Well this is a..." She tried to fake it like she didnt know what was going on, but Paige wasnt finshed with her yet!

" ...Is a fab skirt where did you get it? huh?" She asked sacrasiticly

" Erm...i..." She was cut short once again.

" I know where! the charity dump where they sell their clothes less than a doller!" She replied making her feel the embarassement, the girl who by now is heading for the other direction is nearly in tears.

I am feel the anger rush through me like lightning, i am FURIOUS!.The parade continue as if nothing happened, while i make my way towards the direction where the girl ran off in.

I find her near the toilets but in a small, restricted corner, i mkae my way to her slowy i dont want to alarm her. And then gently... she looked up, her eyes all teary and blocthy and red.

"Hi, im Jamie are you goning to be ok?" I ask her in a softly spoken voice.she wipes her tears with the back of her sleeve.

" Yes, im going to be ok thank you, im Amanda." She put her hand out for me to shake it, clearly she doesnt hang out with teens.

" I saw what that Paige done to you, she is a heartless cow!" I rised my voice.Amanda giggled

"Thats true." She said in a quiet voice.there was a silnece untill i broke it.

"Why did you say that didnt you know that she will do that?" I asked quietly

"Yes and no, i knew she will react but not like that." She quietly said to herself." Its like i tried to say something positive, im never noticed around here." She added.

" Yeah me and you both." I put in. "Why dont you and me be unoticed around here together?" I suggested. Amanda smiled.

"yeah, that sounds like a great plan!." She got up and stood next to me." So Jamie your from England right?" She smiled through her question.

" Yeah i from London." I answered.

And from there, we were busy answering and asking each others questions. And i learned that Amanda is a HUGE fan of animes, as am i. Her favourite one is Shaman king, and mine is Naruto but we both know about each others show and whats it about.Which is made me have my first friend.

( Ok soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that my story is very very late but i was too busy caught up reading some really fab stories. i know the chapter is very exitcing but trust me it will get better and some really interesting stuff is going to happen trust me!)


End file.
